Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Red Fields: Dimensions - Parte 5
Estamos de volta com mais uma Parte de Red Fields: Dimensions. Primeiramente quero pedir desculpas por não ter trago essa Parte na Quinta-feira, acabei tendo uns problemas da vida que me tomou parte do horário que tenho para trazer RF. Então, para não haver complicações, eu resolvi adiar para hoje essa Parte 5. Mas não se preocupem, a Parte 6 deve sair no dia normal (Segunda-feira). E mais uma vez quero agradecer o apoio e o feedback de vocês na Parte 4. Muito obrigado pessoal, vocês são demais. Nunca vou cansar de agradecer vocês, então fiquem lotados de agradecimentos até o final da 3ª Temporada (Previsão do final de Red Fields). =)=) 300px|thumbDessa vez eu vou trazer minha mais nova "obra de arte", que mostra um representante de cada dimensão das que surgiram quando a Dimensão Alfa foi dividida. Da esquerda para a direita, de cima para baixo: Bermuda Blast (Dimensão Beta), Oil Rig (Dimensão Gama), Nightstrike (Dimensão Delta), Red Mask (Dimensão Épsilon), Enforcer (Dimensão Dzeta), Vertigo (Dimensão Eta), Cliffside Blast (Dimensão Teta), Mardi Gras (Dimensão Iota), Scarab Sphere (Dimensao Capa), Aceldama (Dimensão Lâmbda). Nota: Com exceção da Nightstrike, todos os outros são os usuários primários das Dimensional Jewels. Então vamos lá com a Parte 5 de RFD: 1ª Temporada / Intro / Parte 1 / Parte 2 / Parte 3 / Parte 4 Red Heroes Cap. 1 Hilltop Northwest/ 12 de Fevereiro / 16:09. Nightstrike, Shockwave, Javelin, Hydra e Depth Charge estão indo para a casa de Razorback. Nightstrike estava pensativa sobre o dia anterior, onde um unicórnio híbrido tinha salvo ela de ser esmagada por uma placa de metal. Até que Hydra lembrou de Rip Tide, o unicórnio híbrido de seu antigo pesadelo, deixando-a assustada. Nightstrike: *assustada* R-rip Tide? Hydra: Sim! Não lembra daquele pesadelo maluco que você teve um tempo atrás? Shockwave: Espera! Está querendo dizer que... Nightstrike: Exatamente! Esse unicórnio híbrido é o mesmo desse tal de Rip Tide que eu sonhei aquela vez. Javelin: Caraca meu! Esse pesadelo seu é muito bizarro, ele já previu algumas coisas que só aconteceriam no futuro. Nightstrike: Sim. Essa desse Rip Tide é a quarta que se concretizou. Primeiro foi que Javelin se juntou a nós. Depois Depth Charge fazia parte do pesadelo e eu mal sabia quem ele era, e agora é nosso amigo... Hydra: O terceiro é o Razorback que, além de eu ser apaixonada por ele, você também nunca tinha o visto. Shockwave: E ele também é nosso amigo agora. Depth Charge: E agora esse unicórnio híbrido. Todos ficam pensativos por instantes, mas Javelin começa a rir. Javelin: Pfff! Fala sério, não é? Não acham que esse pesadelo ainda possa se tornar real?! Tem várias coisas que não deixam isso acontecer. Nightstrike: Para falar a verdade, isso me preocupa! Javelin: *começa a gargalhar* Certo que aconteceu algumas coisas, mas tem coisas mais bizarras ainda naquele pesadelo que não tem chances de acontecer. Shockwave: Javelin tem razão. Um outro que fazia parte desse pesadelo era um pônei robô. A tecnologia ainda não avançou o suficiente para que haja dessas criaturas asquerosas vivendo entre nós..., Javelin: ...a Electric Storm foi embora..., Hydra: ...meu irmão Kraken é pamonha demais para ser um lutador..., Javelin: ...nós acabamos com a treta da Dimensão Ômega, então Red Fields não vai virar um cenário de destruição apocalíptica. Shockwave: *entristece* E por último...Blizzard não está mais entre nós. Todos se entristecem por lembrar da morte de Blizzard. Nightstrike: Acho que vocês tem razão. Então eles continuam caminhando até a casa de Razorback. Pouco depois. Javelin vira para Hydra. Javelin: Estamos no bairro certo? Esse aqui é o Hilltop Northwest, é um dos bairros mais ricos de Red Fields. Hydra: Sim. Ele me disse que morava aqui mesmo. Shockwave: Você nunca tinha vindo na casa dele? Hydra: Nope! Então eles chegam em uma determinada rua. Hydra: Olhem! Essa é a Golden Street, a rua que ele mora. Nightstrike: E qual o número da casa dele? Hydra: 433. Eles caminham pela rua até chegar ao 433. E eles ficam bastantes surpresos por estarem na frente de uma mansão enorme, com um portão grande. Javelin: *boquiaberta* Não...creio!! Depth Charge: Wow! O cara é trilionário. Hydra fica muito animada e sobressalta. Hydra: *olhos brilhando* Agora estou mais apaixonada ainda! Ele tem muito dinheiro. Shockwave: Deve ser um engano. Ele não mora aqui. Nightstrike: Vamos tocar o interfone para saber. Hydra vai até o portão e toca o interfone. E em instantes... "Interfone": Residência dos Stunts! Hydra: Oi. Estou procurando Razorback. "Interfone": E qual é o seu nome? Hydra: É Hydra! "Interfone:" Tem mais alguém com você? Se sim, quais os nomes deles? Hydra: Tem sim! É a Nightstrike, o Depth Charge, a Javelin e a Shockwave comedora de alface. "Interfone:" Estranho o sobrenome da sua amiga Shockwave, mas estão autorizados a entrar. O Sr. Razorback os esperam. O portão abre, eles entram e caminham na direção da porta principal. Hydra: *sorridente* Hehe! Javelin: Pronto! Razorback é podre de rico e nunca falou para nós. Nightstrike: Vai ver ele prefere manter o sigilo, por segurança, sei lá. Hydra: Novamente com essa de segurança, Nightstrike? Você viu o que ele fez com o carro dos assaltantes ontem. Razorback não precisa de ficar em segurança. Shockwave vira para Hydra. Shockwave: Você e suas gracinhas com alface, eu vou fazer você engolir uma inteira, tirada recentemente da terra e sem lavar. Hydra: *sorri* Hihihihi! Eu te amo, Shockwave. Pouco depois eles chegam até a porta principal e são recebidos pelo mordomo. Mordomo Butler: Boa tarde, senhoras e senhor. Queiram adentrar-se. Eles entram e logo são recebidos por Razorback. Razorback: Fala pessoal! Sejam bem-vindos à minha humilde casa. Javelin: Humilde?! Tá de brincadeira! Essa casa dá umas cinco da minha. Hydra: *maravilhada* Sua casa é incrível. Por quê nunca disse que vivia nesse luxo todo? Razorback: Nah! Eu não gosto de me gabar por isso. Prefiro manter sigilo. Nightstrike: Eu falei! Razorback: Porém eu achei que esse seria o melhor lugar para abordar aquele assunto com vocês. Mas primeiro, vamos até a sala de estar, enquanto o Mordomo Bulter busca uns cookies para nós. Pouco depois, eles chegam a sala de estar e se acomodam. Hydra: Ei Razorback. Onde estão seus pais? Razorback: Minha mãe morreu quando eu era criança e meu pai está em Square Mile inaugurando a filial da empresa dele. Hydra: *chateada* Sinto muito por sua mãe. Javelin: Square Mile? Ele podia mandar um abraço para nossa sister Electric Storm. Nightstrike vira para Razorback. Nightstrike: Bom, Razorback. O que você queria dizer para nós? Todos olham para Razorback e ficam atentos ao que ele vai dizer. Cap. 2 Enquanto isso, em Westside West (um bairro do lado Oeste de Red Fields), Oil Rig chega nas docas à procura de um determinado sujeito. Então ele chega até um grupo de cinco pôneis (três pégasos e dois terrestres) e vira para um deles. Oil Rig: Você é o líder da gang Ace of Diamonds? Ace of Diamonds Leader (pégaso): E quem quer saber? Oil Rig: Aquele que vai acabar contigo. A Oil Jewel (que está pendurada no pescoço de Oil Rig) começa a brilhar e Oil Rig aponta sua pata para o grupo. O Líder da gang vira para seus capangas. Ace of Diamonds Leader: Quem esse cara pensa que é? Acabem com ele!! Os quatro capangas vão na direção de Oil Rig. Oil Rig: PETROLEUM FLOW! O ataque acerta dois dos capangas pégasos, deixando eles grudados no chão. O Líder da gang fica um pouco assustado. Ace of Diamons Leader: Que merda é essa? Os outros dois capangas restantes atacam Oil Rig armados com facas, porém ele se esquiva com facilidade. Oil Rig contra ataca e acerta suas garras no rosto de um e um coice no outro. Nocauteando ambos. O líder fica mais assustado. Ace of Diamons Leader: Seu maldito! O Líder dá um rasante e vai para atacar Oil Rig, armado com uma corrente. Oil Rig: OIL JET! A Oil Jewel brilha novamente e Oil Rig dispara uma nova rajada de óleo no líder, parando ele e deixando ele com parte do corpo coberta por óleo. Ace of Diamons Leader: Mas que porcaria é essa? Oil Rig: Você ainda não viu nada. A Oil Jewel brilha novamente e o óleo que estava no corpo do líder começa a cobri-lo todo. Ace of Diamons Leader: *assustado* Ei! O que está acontecendo? Pare com iss... Então sua boca logo é tampada pelo óleo. Oil Rig: O inferno te espera, amigo! OIL EXECUTION! Então o óleo que cobria o corpo do líder se contrai, assim espremendo ele e o eliminando. Ace of Diamonds Leader: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!... Os dois que estavam presos no Petroleum Flow ficam chocados com a cena. Oil Rig olha para os dois. Capanga pégaso #1: *apavorado* P-por favor! N-não nos mate! Deixe-nos ir. Capanga pégaso #2: P-pode ficar com o que v-você quiser. Oil Rig: O que eu queria já está feito. A eliminação de vosso líder. Agora vocês trabalham para mim. Ace of Diamonds vai ser uma das maiores gangues de Red Fields. Oil Rig retira o óleo que prendia os dois. Ambos: Sim senhor! Distante dali. Rip Tide está em cima de um prédio. Rip Tide: *pensando* Maldito Oil Rig! Onde será que ele está e o que será que anda fazendo? De volta à mansão de Razorback. Ele está prestes a revelar o que queria dizer para seus amigos. Razorback: *suspira* Ok! Claro que todos já sabem do que houve ontem: Nightstrike, Hydra e eu impedimos um assalto ao Downtown Bank. Javelin: Sim! Saiu em todos noticiário: Os Heróis de Downtown. Razorback: Pois é. Aquilo foi incrível para mim. Eu senti algo maravilhoso enquanto eu impedia aqueles caras de fugir. Foi adrenalina pura, mas também um sentimento grande de satisfação. Shockwave: O que quer dizer com isso tudo? Razorback: O que eu quero dizer é para nós fazermos mais disso. Sabe?! Combater o crime e deter bandidos. Javelin: *sorrindo ironicamente* Hehe! Você quer virar um herói de verdade? Razorback: Isso mesmo. Mas não só eu e sim nós seis. Hydra: Eu acho uma ótima ideia. Shockwave: Isso é loucura. Javelin: Shockz tem razão. Red Fields se vira com seus problemas. Depth Charge: E para quê vamos enfrentar perigos sem utilidade? Hydra: Ahhh! Qualé!!! Até parece que não corremos risco de vida no final do ano passado. Shockwave: Mas não tivemos escolha. Estávamos presos naquilo. Agora estamos livres e eu acho completamente estúpido enfiar a cara em situações de risco. Eu estou fora! Hydra: *um pouco brava* Eu estou dentro. Javelin: Use o bom senso, Hydra. Javelin vira para Nightstrike. Javelin: O que acha, Nightstrike? Você que quase foi esmagada por aquele bagulho lá, pode dizer que é isso é estupidez. Nightstrike fica pensativa por segundos e responde logo em seguida. Nightstrike: Pois eu acho a ideia de Razorback excelente. Todos se surpreendem. Javelin: O quê??? Tem certeza que aquela placa não bateu em sua cabeça? Você não está pensando direito. Nightstrike: Razorback está certo. Aquilo foi incrível. Realmente foi muito bom fazer o bem e acho que devíamos fazer de novo. Sim, eu quase fui esmagada, mas aquilo foi medo e dúvida de usar meus poderes em público. Talvez não me teletransportasse a tempo se o híbrido não tivesse me salvado. Razorback: *sorri* Obrigado, Nightstrike! Shockwave: Por quê acha isso, Night? Nightstrike: Uma coisa me motiva, ou melhor, dezesseis coisas me motivam: Os Order Powers. Ambos ficam confusos. Javelin: É o quê? Nightstrike: Entendam uma coisa: Os Order Powers são grandes massas de poder da Dimensão Ômega e foram criados para propósitos ruins, como guerras, assassinatos e outras coisas. Shockwave: Como pode ter certeza disso? Nightstrike: Qual é a condição para um Order Power possuir alguém? Hydra: Estando com o coração triste. Então quer dizer que... Nightstrike: Sim. E essas massas de poderes usadas para o mal estão conosco, meros jovens estudantes. Então eu acho que é a hora de usá-los para algo melhor. Shockwave: Nós já evitamos batalhas, ou até guerras, com os Order Powers, então já fizemos o bem com eles. Hydra: E alguns morreram por causa disso. Agora podemos evitar mortes com os Powers. Razorback: Passei minha vida toda atormentando os outros, cometendo bullying e fazendo mal com quem eu encontrava, isso a troco de nada. Para mim, seria ótimo reparar todos os meus erros fazendo o bem. Então eu quero realmente fazer coisas grandiosas. Shockwave: Vocês três estão equivocados. Estão apenas no hype do heroísmo de ontem. Nightstrike vira para Javelin e Depth Charge. Nightstrike: E vocês?! Vocês dois andam treinando artes marciais. Seria uma boa usar suas habilidades em combinação com os Order Powers. Javelin: É verdade! Seria dahora aplicar um dos meus novos golpes, na nuca de alguns safados. Depth Charge: Realmente! Os dois ficam pensativos por alguns segundos. Depth Charge: Ok! Me convenceu. Estou dentro. Javelin: *sorri* Eu também! Shockwave: *surpresa* O quê? Nightstrike: E você, Shockwave? Shockwave: *em dúvida* Isso ainda para mim é loucura! Hydra tenta convencê-la. Hydra: Ahhh, Shockzinha!! Vamos lá deter uns vilõezinhos. Vai ser divertido. Shockwave: *séria* Não! Hydra: Olha só! Pense assim: Você queria motivação para combater o desmatamento na Red Forest. Então você pode usar sua nova identidade de heroína para ir lá e descer o casco em todo mundo... Shockwave começa a fechar a cara e fazer uma expressão de determinação. Hydra: ...E você, no codinome de Alface Maníaca, começa a expandir sua ações até fazer com que o desmatamento no planeta inteiro seja reduzido à 0. Shockwave: *determinada* Ok!!! Vamos lá acabar com esses patifes destruidores de árvores. Shockwave se levanta e corre na direção da porta. Nightstrike vira para Shockwave. Nightstrike: Ou! Espera aí! Temos que planejar algumas coisas primeiros. Shockwave para e retorna para seu lugar. Hydra: *sorridente* Hihihi! Eu consegui. E foi fácil. Nightstrike: Hydra disse uma coisa ideal e essa do Razorback não contar para ninguém que é rico, me deu uma ideia. Para mantermos o sigilo, seria legal usarmos umas roupas que escondessem nossas identidades e também arrumar codinomes. Hydra: O da Shockwave é Alface Maníaca, não tem outro. Javelin: Tá bom! Mas não vou usar roupas coladas de forma alguma. Depth Charge: *sorri* Roupas largas vão dificultar seus movimentos. Javelin: *sorri sem graça* Hehe! Se você acha. Nightstrike: *sorri* Ok! Então vamos nos preparar! Cap. 3 Por alguns dias. Os seis começaram a se preparar para se tornarem um grupo de heróis para combater o crime (que era bastante alto) em todos os pontos da cidade de Red Fields. Nightstrike leva as mandalas do bem e do mal para a casa de Razorback. Ela usa a habilidade que ganhou de Queen Dusky para introduzir o Water Power em Depth Charge e o Plasma Power em Razorback. Esse processo é feito no peito e não é dolorido. Logo eles arrumam vestimentas para esconder suas identidades: Nightstrike faz uma veste de roxo escuro com preto, Hydra faz uma veste com um amarelo e um vermelho mais vivos, Shockwave se veste de uma roupa preta com um verde forte, Javelin usa uma roupa azul com branco, Razorback se veste de uma roupa acinzentada com amarelo e Charge usa uma roupa com dois tons de azul. Nightstrike: Ok! Agora precisamos de codinomes legais. Hydra: O meu vai ser Hot Pepper. Javelin: *irônica* Nossa! Que nome incrível! Hydra: *chateada* E o seu então? Qual é? Javelin: O meu é Wind Slash! Soa muito mais intimidador que Hot Pepper. Shockwave: O meu vai ser Mrs. Nature. Em homenagem a Mãe Natureza, é claro. Hydra: *decepcionada* Ahhhh! Não vai ser Alface Maníaca? Hashtag chateada (#chateada). Depth Charge: O meu vai ser Silent Cone. Hydra: *confusa* Por quê? Você vai ficar parado e calado o tempo inteiro? Depth Charge: Não. Porque simplesmente é um nome legal. Hydra: Então tá! Hydra vira para Razorback. Hydra: E o seu? Razorback: O meu vai ser Plasma Slam. Vai ser bem dahora, agora que tenho o Plasma Power de volta. Nightstrike: E o meu vai ser Hidden Moon. Javelin: *irônica* Uau! Que sombrio e ameaçador. Nightstrike: Ah! É legalzinho. Então por várias semanas, os seis conquistaram uma reputação muito grande por combater vários crimes e derrotar vários bandidos, enchendo as prisões de Red Fields. Assim, virando destaques de vários noticiários. Aparecendo em programas de televisão e páginas de jornais. (nota: A seguir será uma sequência de noticiários que destacavam suas ações.) Noticiário #1: Misterioso grupo de seis pôneis detém gangue que roubava carros no Leste. Noticiário #2: Grupo de pôneis heroicos, com poderes especiais, evitam assaltos à bancos em Downtown, Sudeste e Nordeste de Red Fields. Noticiário #3: Heróis conhecidos como Hidden Moon, Wind Slash e Silent Cone, descobrem armazém que era usado no tráfico de drogas e responsáveis são presos. Noticiário #4: Hot Pepper, Plasma Slam e Mrs. Nature, que fazem parte de um grupo de heróis, impedem vazamento na Represa Downpor e evita desastre ambiental em Red Fields. Noticiário #5: Grupo de heróis eliminam gangues e Leste de Red Fields vive o momento mais pacífico em 50 anos. Casa de Razorback. Os seis estão reunidos. Hydra está segurando um jornal com a última notícia sobre eles. Hydra: Poxa! Olha isso. Somos conhecidos como "Grupo de heróis". Precisamos de um nome legal para nós. Shockwave: Não tenho ideias para algum nome. Javelin: Que tal Wind Slash and your Sidekicks (Wind Slash e seus ajudantes)? Hydra: Que tal Red Heroes? Javelin: Que nome ridículo! Nightstrike: Melhor que Wind Slash and your Sidekicks. Hydra: Tipo, somos herois e somos de Red Fields. Red Heroes é perfeito. Razorback: É um bom nome. Vale lembrar que nossos codinomes são bem ridículos também. Shockwave: Ei! Mrs. Nature não é ridículo. Javelin: Red Heroes é tosco, não vai ser esse nome. Continuando a sequência de noticiários. Noticiário #6: Grupo, agora conhecido como Red Heroes, apreendem carga de armas ilegais que vinham do sul do país. Noticiário #7: Plasma Slam salva várias crianças de incêndio em escola do Sul e faz sucesso entre as adolescentes. Adolescente #1: '''*animada* Plasma Slam é meu herói!!! '''Adolescente #2: *animada* Ele é lindo! Adolescentes #1 e #2: '''*empolgadas* Ahhhhhhh! '''Noticiário #8: Heroína conhecida como Hot Pepper declara em público ser apaixonada por herói Plasma Slam. Noticiário #9: Red Heroes colocam máfia inteira, que agia em Hilltop Northeast, atrás das grades. Noticiário #10: Hidden Moon e Mrs. Nature eliminam grupo de desmatamento ilegal no Parque Ambiental de Red Forest. Noticiário #11: Silent Cone e Wind Slash mostram habilidades incríveis e eliminam gangue da máfia oriental. Noticiário #12: Red Heroes reduzem a criminalidade em 88% no Norte, Leste, Nordeste, Sudeste, Downtown e Sul em apenas quatro semanas. Fim dos noticiários. Depois de algumas semanas, os Red Heroes eram o assunto em todo os cantos da cidade. Na Prefeitura de Red Fields, o Prefeito está deixando o local, enquanto repórteres de várias emissoras tentam entrevistá-lo. Repórter #1: Prefeito. O que o senhor acha dos Red Heroes? Prefeito de RF: Os Red Heroes são incríveis. Realmente uma coisa boa que aconteceu para essa cidade. Repórter #2: A criminalidade diminuiu em quase 90% por causa daqueles seis. Eles não mereciam medalhas de honra ao mérito? Prefeito de RF: Reconheço e agradeço o heroísmo dos Red Heroes, mas não me sinto a vontade em presentear quem eu não conheço a verdadeira identidade. Repórter #1: E o Oeste? Eles não tiveram nenhuma ação nessa parte da cidade. Prefeito de RF: Eu não posso simplesmente pedir para que os Red Heroes vão lá e acabe com o crime no Oeste. Repórter #3: Enquanto o crime diminuiu nos outros pontos da cidade. Gangues como The Craziers, Blood Fields, Biohazard e Ace of Diamonds ganharam força no Oeste, nesse mês de Março. Prefeito de RF: Eu confio plenamente nas forças policiais que estão agindo no Oeste de Red Fields. Mas claro, que seria ótimo uma patinha dos Red Heroes. No dia seguinte (15 de Março), Nightstrike está em sua cama dormindo, quando ela acorda às 5:30 da madrugada com um brilho em seu rosto. Nightstrike: *sonolenta* Mas que clarão é esse? Então ela olha para sua cômoda e vê a Crystal Jewel brilhando novamente. Nightstrike: Essa joia está brilhando de novo? O que é agora? Nightstrike se levanta e pega a joia. Ela olha para o objeto e vê a letra "K" em destaque. Nightstrike: É só a letra "K". Ela fica pensativa por alguns instantes, mas logo lembra de algo. Nightstrike: Espera. Esse não é um "K" comum! Nightstrike pega um livro em sua prateleira. Nightstrike: Aquela vez, essa joia estava brilhando com o símbolo Gama do alfabeto helênico. Agora é esse "K" e, se não me engano, é uma letra desse mesmo alfabeto. Nightstrike procura num livro que fala sobre a mitologia helênica e acha sobre o "K". Nightstrike: Aqui está. Esse "K" é o símbolo Capa, a décima letra do alfabeto. Nightstrike torna a ficar pensativa. Nightstrike: Delta, Ômega...Gama...Capa. Seria Gama e Capa nomes de outras dimensões? Será que existem dimensões que vão de Alfa até Ômega? E essa joia? Quantas são e o que realmente são? Tem algum mistério por trás dela. Nightstrike fica olhando para o símbolo Capa que continuava brilhando. Enquanto isso em uma rua do Nordeste de Red Fields. Um portal foi aberto e Lightning Blade estava esperando por alguém atravessá-lo. Um pouco depois, um pônei metade escaravelho atravessa o portal e com ele, uma Dimensional Jewel da cor azul escuro. Logo em seguida, o portal fecha. Lightning Blade: *sorri* Não adianta! Sempre tem um que não resiste em saber o que é esse círculo estranho e brilhante que surge do nada. O pônei inseto fica confuso com o cenário, completamente diferente de onde ele vive. Scarab Sphere: BZzzz ZZZz ZzzzZ Bzzzz! (tradução: Onde diabos eu vim parar?) Lightning Blade: Oh! O idioma próprio da Dimensão Capa, felizmente eu conheço esse idioma. (nota: Os parênteses vão simbolizar a conversa no idioma da Dimensão Capa, porém já traduzidos) Scarab Sphere: (Quem é você? Onde estou?) Lightning Blade: (Você está longe de casa, escaravelho. E você trouxe algo que quero.) Scarab Sphere: (Você não parece legal e não confio em você) A Dimensional Jewel brilha e Scarab Sphere invoca uma aranha gigante para atacar Lightning Blade. Lightning Blade: Humm! Interessante! Ele já veio com uma grande afinidade com a Summon Jewel. (nota: A Summon Jewel permite o usuário invocar criaturas de dimensões aleatórias. Nesse caso, ele invocou uma aranha gigante da Austrália ponificada.) Lightning Blade: *sorri* Hehe! Acho que vou ter problemas! - Curiosidades *Hidden Moon, Wind Slash, Silent Cone, Mrs. Nature, Plasma Slam e Hot Pepper foram nomes que tive que improvisar de última hora, visto que no original, os personagens adotaram os nomes de suas versões ponificadas. Então para as versões ponificadas não adotarem os nomes originais, eu resolvi criar novos, porque eu também acho muito inapropriado e sem graça, nomes humanos para pôneis. - Então eu termino mais uma parte por aqui. Espero que tenham gostado e ter ficado em um tamanho de bom agrado para vocês, deixem nos comentários se a Parte ficou de bom tamanho. No mais eu só tenho a agradecer todo o apoio e contar com o feedback de vocês, que é simplesmente fantástico o modo que vocês carregam Red Fields em seus corações. Muito obrigado pessoal e até a próxima. =) Categoria:Entradas em blogues